


Aftercare

by YesIsAWorld



Series: Fire and Ice [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Drabble, Established Relationship, International Fanworks Day 2017, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9774137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld
Summary: New to their D/S dynamic, Louis takes care of Harry after a scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A wise person once told me, 'even 100 words need a beta.' Thank you to [gettingaphdinlarry](http://www.gettingaphdinlarry.tumblr.com) for your keen sense of language and breaking punctuation rules with me.
> 
>  
> 
> **Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites. I'm not currently allowing translations either. Thank you for respecting my wishes.**

He ran his fingers over Harry’s white knuckles as he slowly released the fabric crumpled in his fists. Wrists unbound. Louis interlocked their fingers and slowly pushed back, stretching the top of Harry's palms. 

"So proud of you.”

He pressed a palm to Harry’s heaving chest as he thumbed the dotted sweat on his hairline. Eyelids fluttered. Louis stroked Harry’s flushed cheeks and kissed his cracked lips, reached for ChapStick.

“Gorgeous.”

He massaged scented oil into Harry's tight shoulders, loosening knots as he worked. Muscles relaxed. Louis caressed Harry’s arms and rubbed away prickly goosebumps. Skin on skin.

“Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [If you'd like to share, here's a tumblr post!](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/post/157283547428/title-aftercare-author-yesisaworld-pairing)


End file.
